


Квартирный вопрос

by WriteWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Все более чем тривиально: Баки ищет для них со Стивом квартиру.





	Квартирный вопрос

Спустя всего минуту нахождения в квартире Баки поймал себя на том, что неосознанно начал прикидывать, где и что хотел бы разместить. Эта полупустая комната вполне может стать домашним спортзалом, в гостиной стоит переставить диван, кровать… Кровать лучше заказать специально — опыт использования стандартных говорил, что держатся они до неприличия недолго. Несколько минут Баки провел у окон гостиной, откуда открывался отличный вид на Бруклинский мост: достаточно близко для неплохого пейзажа и достаточно далеко, чтобы не переживать из-за сигналов стоящих в вечных нью-йоркских пробках автомобилей.

Здесь было уютно. Настолько, что Баки почти верил, что сможет назвать эту квартиру домом — со временем, конечно, но сможет. Светлая отделка, разумное количество винтажных деталей вроде проигрывателя пластинок или старых фото на стенах, отсутствие лишней мебели. Большой пустой книжный шкаф — можно наконец купить бумажные издания тех книг, которые особенно запали в душу. Даже ванные — поменьше для гостей и большая, с возможностью поставить хоть джакузи, — Баки понравились, хотя прежде он никогда не чувствовал в себе тяги к излишествам в этой сфере, готовый довольствоваться одним душем.

Агент, подбиравший ему квартиры, остался сидеть на кухне, предоставив Баки полную свободу действий, так что он несколько раз обошел все помещения, мысленно стараясь привыкнуть к обстановке. Окна спальни выходили в тихий двор с несколькими деревьями, сама спальня была самой дальней комнатой — можно не переживать из-за шума. Симпатичная вторая спальня, большая гостиная, пара совсем свободных комнат, где Стив мог бы, к примеру, устроить мастерскую… Все это выглядело практически дворцом, особенно после крохотных лачуг, где Баки приходилось ютиться в прошлом. Если бы он искал квартиру для одного себя, то в жизни не обратил бы внимания на эту — просто не пришло бы в голову, даже при наличии денег на аренду. Но теперь все было иначе, и стоило привыкать к приличным местам.

— Ваш вердикт? — Агент услужливо подскочил, едва Баки вернулся на кухню. Парень выглядел слегка уставшим, но Баки сложно было его винить — квартира была, кажется, восьмой по счету, но все предыдущие с порога казались слишком чужими, неуютными, или просто ужасали качеством ремонта. В первый раз Баки было неловко отказывать, во второй он развернулся почти сразу, с четвертого уже начинал нервничать, подозревая, что квартиры, которая ему — им — подойдет по-настоящему, может вообще не существовать. Но занижать требования не собирался, так как и без того искал наобум, еще не сказав о своей идее Стиву.

Нет, тот, конечно, скорее всего, поддержит его, но это отнюдь не значит, что в итоге вкусы в выборе квартиры у них окажутся одинаковыми.

— Здесь замечательно, — искренне улыбнулся Баки, тут же заметив облегчение на лице агента. — Но, как я предупреждал, мне нужно будет посоветоваться со своим… — он замялся, как и всегда. Открыто говорить об отношениях с мужчиной по-прежнему казалось опасным и непристойным, но Баки твердо решил не юлить больше ни перед кем, — со своим мужем. Свяжусь с вами сегодня или завтра. Оплату за консультацию я уже перевел, жду договор на почте: хочу ознакомиться заранее.

Честно говоря, в часть этих тонкостей Баки посвящала Наташа, довольно странно посмотрев на него после просьбы, да и список агентов по недвижимости прислала тоже она — по ее словам, исключительно надежные и при этом нелюбопытные люди. Так оно, впрочем, и было — никаких излишних расспросов, только деловое общение, хотя мистер Симмонс явно узнал в своем клиенте печально известного в прошлом Зимнего Солдата, а не просто тезку оного.

— Конечно, мистер Барнс. Но учтите, пожалуйста, сегодня у меня еще один клиент на эту квартиру, так что я жду вашего решения как можно скорее, — Симмонс говорил подчеркнуто вежливо, словно опасался, что Баки отреагирует отрицательно.

— Если ему тоже понравится квартира, дайте мне знать, хорошо?

— Извините, я не могу приветствовать общение, кхм, конкурирующих клиентов… — явно испуганно подобрался Симмонс, явно рисуя у себя в голове картину того, как бывший преступник расправляется с неудобным соперником.

Баки не удержался от мрачного смешка:

— Не волнуйтесь, я не собираюсь никого убивать. — Симмонс тут же смутился и опустил взгляд, поняв, что Баки видит его насквозь. — Все в порядке, это обычная реакция, вы не первый и не последний.

— Простите, я не хотел вас оскорбить…

— Я знаю, — фыркнул Баки. — Так что забейте. Но просьба остается в силе, сами понимаете, после всей нашей с вами беготни… не хочется упускать такое местечко.

— Да, разумеется, — с видимым облегчением выдохнул тот. — Но я не могу гарантировать, что он пойдет на диалог.

— Само собой.

Распрощавшись с Симмонсом, Баки не сразу отправился обратно на Базу, сначала решив все же заехать к своему психотерапевту. Именно визиты к нему и были теми предлогами, под которыми Баки уже неделю в одиночку катался по Бруклину в поисках жилья. Стив всегда очень трепетно относился к вопросам его терапии и никогда не лез с уточнениями, так что использовать это для обмана было до ужаса неловко. Но Баки все же надеялся, что итог будет стоить того, и сразу после рассказа о квартире намеревался признаться Стиву в своей небольшой лжи.

На Базу Баки вернулся только через два с половиной часа. За это время он уже успел известись, с трудом справляясь с желанием просто рассказать все по телефону, и, обнаружив, что Стив куда-то смотался, расстроился окончательно. Нет, это было совершенно обычным делом, Стива мог вызвать госсекретарь, журналисты, в конце концов, он мог просто поехать в магазин или спасать с дерева кошку. Выдавать собственное состояние не хотелось, так что Баки решил не дергать Стива по телефону расспросами и просто уточнил у встреченной Ванды, не случилось ли чего-то опасного. Та уверила его, что Стив уехал по каким-то вполне мирным делам, хоть и не сказал, каким, а заодно предложила потренироваться вместе. На это Баки охотно согласился — за тренировками время летело незаметно, да и практической пользы от них было гораздо больше, чем от нервного хождения по их со Стивом общей комнате.

В зале к ним присоединились недавно прибывшие в Нью-Йорк Скотт и Хоуп — Лэнг явно был рад тому, что теперь получать от Хоуп будет кто-то другой. Без руководства Стива тренировки всегда проходили немного сумбурно, так что Баки под одобрительный кивок Ванды взял лидерство на себя и, не задумываясь, потащил всех в тир. Практики с огнестрельным оружием проводилось куда меньше, чем со всем остальным, но Баки все равно старался подтянуть и этот аспект, несмотря не периодическое недовольное фырканье Стива. Никогда нельзя предугадать, в каких условиях может оказаться каждый из них.

За грохотом выстрелов и попытками докричаться друг до друга через наушники прошло полтора часа. По итогам победительницей снова оказалась Хоуп — неудивительно, она и на поле применяла дальнобойное оружие, но Скотт все равно продолжал возмущаться и пересчитывал результаты, кажется, в четвертый раз. Оставив их выяснять отношения самостоятельно, Баки поблагодарил всех за участие и вышел из тира, надеясь, что Стив успел вернуться.

В телефоне обнаружился пропущенный вызов от Симмонса, и Баки устало закатил глаза, подозревая, что тот его не обрадует.

— Дайте угадаю, квартиру все же хотят арендовать? — вместо приветствия спросил Баки, потирая переносицу. Настроение резко ухнуло вниз, хотя, казалось бы, повод для этого был совершенно мелочный. Всего лишь понравившаяся квартира, насчет которой он еще даже не был уверен.

— Да, мистер Барнс, к сожалению, вы правы. Это… довольно уважаемый человек, так что я не могу взять и отказать ему, даже учитывая, что вы пришли первым… Но он сказал, что готов встретиться с вами и предложить другой вариант!

— Ага, можете сказать ему, что я тоже готов предложить ему хоть десять вариантов, — недовольно рыкнул Баки. — Ладно, черт с вами, я могу подъехать завтра после четырех, как обычно.

— Тогда давайте в пять? Боюсь, моему клиенту не будет удобно… — Симмонсу явно было некомфортно разговаривать на такую тему, но держался он молодцом. Интересно, что за шишка с той стороны? В любом случае, приятно, что он не слил Баки сразу же под любым надуманным предлогом.

— Хорошо, буду в пять. До завтра, мистер Симмонс, — терпеливо ответил ему Баки. В конце концов, не такая уж большая трагедия будет, если они не смогут переехать в эту квартиру. Главным в их жизни все равно остается не это.

Стива все еще не было на Базе, так что Баки не удержался и позвонил ему. Судя по шуму на фоне, тот как раз был в дороге.

— Привет, Бак. Извини, пришлось немного задержаться в городе, но я скоро буду, — голос Стива звучал устало, так что Баки мигом передумал на что-то жаловаться.

— Ладно, я жду тебя, — он улыбнулся, сразу ощутив себя гораздо лучше. — Все в порядке?

— Да, само собой, не переживай, — явно почувствовав его беспокойство, отозвался Стив. — Просто затянувшаяся встреча с очередным общительным политиком, — он хмыкнул. — Поверь, ты бы не хотел там присутствовать.

— И даже проситься не подумал бы! — хохотнул Баки. — Ладно, не отвлекайся от дороги. До встречи, Стиви.

Убрав телефон в карман, Баки отправился в их комнату, чтобы наконец принять душ. Проблемы с поисками квартиры окончательно показались глупыми и надуманными — им есть, где жить, они вместе, делают одно дело, к чему лишние переживания? С тех пор, как его оправдали и официально позволили вернуться на территорию США, прошел почти год, но остальные обитатели Базы — и постоянные, и наведывающиеся время от времени, — еще не успели надоесть Баки настолько, чтобы мечтать поскорее свалить подальше. Конечно, хотелось иметь отдельную квартиру только для них двоих, но это действительно могло подождать, и точно не было поводом для плохого настроения.

Правда, всего через пару часов, едва получив возможность завалиться вместе со Стивом перед сериалом, Баки услышал стук в дверь и требования Сэма «выдать ему сейчас же того подлеца который сожрал последнюю упаковку бекона и ничего не сказал» и снова подумал, что переезд в тихую уютную квартиру в Бруклине им просто необходим.

И, конечно же, не вышел сам и уж тем более не сказал, что на самом деле они со Стивом сделали это вместе.

— Бак, мне нужно в город, — виновато вздохнул Стив, поднявшись на локте, и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Опять? — уныло протянул Баки, неохотно выпуская Стива из объятий. У него и самого были дела, но до пяти еще уйма времени, а сейчас хотелось только облапить Стива за задницу и досыпать, так как по собственному времени Баки было еще ранее утро.

— Ага. — Стив легко погладил его по груди, сам не торопясь отстраняться. — Выборы на носу, всем подавай Мстителей, а Тони и палкой не заставишь с ними общаться.

— Учти, Стив, у меня принцип — с политиками я не встречаюсь, — ухмыльнулся Баки, переворачиваясь на спину и вызывающе потягиваясь.

— Вот черт, а я как раз собирался провести пару десятков лет в душном парламенте в обществе людей, которые устарели еще сильнее, чем я. — Стив на провокацию не повелся, встал и подошел к зеркалу, задрав подбородок и разглядывая шею.

— Нужно было предупреждать, — не дожидаясь его комментариев, самодовольно сказал Баки. Никаких угрызений совести по поводу свежих засосов, цветисто украсивших светлую кожу Стива, он не испытывал. — Может, тогда им неловко будет снова тебя задерживать.

— Я бы не надеялся, — хмыкнул Стив. — Но в душ я иду один!

— Я и не претендую. — Баки зевнул и притянул к себе его подушку. — Не собираюсь вставать еще минимум час.

Стив действительно собрался и уехал очень быстро, напоследок чмокнув полусонного Баки в щеку. Валяться одному было скучно, снова уснуть так и не удалось, так что Баки махнул рукой и поднялся, раздумывая, не поехать ли в город раньше. Можно зайти в магазин автотоваров, или поискать пластинки на барахолке, или просто погулять по городу — когда за тобой не гоняется правительство, последнее может стать действительно приятным занятием. В конце концов, можно даже позвать кого-нибудь с собой, хотя в этом случае появлялся риск выдать свои планы о переезде.

Провалявшись в раздумьях еще четверть часа, Баки все же заставил себя выбраться из постели и поплелся в душ.

В итоге на встречу с агентом он едва не опоздал — затормозил у нужного дома за пять минут до назначенной встречи, заглушил мотоцикл и сразу рванул к двери, не глядя по сторонам. Баки от всей души надеялся, что второй покупатель еще не приехал и таким образом даст ему дополнительную фору, но зря — из-за приоткрытой двери в квартиру доносилось два голоса. Он услышал их, едва выйдя из лифта, и замер, будто наткнувшись на стену, но смог справиться с собой, поправил куртку и для проформы позвонил в дверь, предупреждая о своем появлении.

В коридор из гостиной вышел только явно нервничающий.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Барнс. Вы как раз вовремя!

— Добрый день. Как же иначе, — Баки как можно безмятежнее улыбнулся, при этом прислушиваясь к происходящему в гостиной, где его просто не могли не услышать.

— Проходите, — кивнул ему Симмонс, явно не желая вставать между своими клиентами. Что ж, Баки не мог его осуждать.

В гостиной, естественно, стоял Стив. Он опирался бедром на спинку дивана и выглядел при этом так, словно живет здесь всю жизнь. Баки не смог удержаться от улыбки, поймал взгляд Стива и не стал приближаться, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку.

— И что же мы будем делать? — старательно пряча усмешку, начал Стив, сложив руки на груди.

Баки внезапно почувствовал острое желание завалить его прямо на этот диван и оттрахать, но вслух сказал, конечно, другое:

— Боюсь, придется искать какой-то компромисс. Если у вас есть идеи, я готов выслушать, но также советую присмотреться к своим предложениям самостоятельно.

Баки буквально затылком чувствовал, что Симмонс за его спиной пытается слиться со стеной. Кажется, сначала тот хотел что-то сказать, но теперь уже точно передумал.

Стив закусил губу, о чем-то раздумывая, а через пару секунд выпалил:

— Господи, да иди ты нафиг, Бак! Я понятия не имею, что тут еще можно сделать! — Он выпрямился, оттолкнувшись от дивана, и заржал.

Баки выдохнул с облегчением — по правде говоря, он и сам не знал, как дальше разыгрывать этот спектакль двух актеров и одного зрителя.

— Сам иди! Я первый придумал про переезд! — воскликнул он.

— Нет, ты первый побывал в этой квартире, а я такую ищу уже недели три!

— Так вот почему Наташа посмотрела на меня, как на идиота… — осенило Баки. — Хороши мы выглядели для нее, друг с другом поговорить не можем.

— Стоп, она и тебе этого парня посоветовала? — еще сильнее развеселился Стив.

— Не только этого, но второй ничего интересного не предложил.

— В любом случае, ты отстал дней на пять!

— Вот уж не думал, что мы соревнуемся. — Баки прищурился, подходя к нему. — Нахальный мелкий…

— Кхм, господа, простите… Я уже ничего не понимаю, честно говоря, — подал голос из коридора Симмонс.

— Случилось небольшое недопонимание, — охотно отозвался Баки, обернувшись к наконец вошедшему в гостиную Симмонсу.

— Точнее, небольшая неудачная попытка сделать сюрприз, — добавил Стив.

— Технически, две неудачные попытки.

— Я думал, что вы должны быть знакомы и решите все сами, но когда пришел мистер Барнс, я успел решить, что ошибся, — Симмонс хмыкнул. — То есть, все в порядке?

— Более чем. А квартиру мы… — Стив вопросительно глянул на Баки, который тут же кивнул ему, протянул ладонь и взял за руку, — берем. Такое совпадение никак нельзя упускать.

— Дай угадаю, ты тоже ничего не говорил остальным? — спросил Стива Баки, когда они уже вместе подъезжали к Базе, оставив один из байков на парковке у нового дома.

— Конечно, нет, иначе ты бы узнал про мою идею через пять минут! Только Наташе. А ты?

— Тоже только ей.

— То есть в ее глазах мы окончательно выглядим двумя идиотами? — Стив успел остановить мотоцикл и мягко улыбнулся, обернувшись к Баки.

— Ничего нового. — Баки беспечно пожал плечами и поцеловал его в нос. — Идем, теперь нам точно придется все им рассказать. — Он вдруг запнулся и пристально посмотрел Стиву в глаза. — Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

— Бак, ты еще спрашиваешь? — фыркнув, возмутился Стив. — Я же сказал, что первым начал искать квартиру.

— Ладно, ладно, я помню, просто… остальных не будет рядом, и если что…

— Если что я всегда смогу приехать куда угодно. Бак. — Стив взял его за подбородок, прося посмотреть в глаза. — Я хорошо это обдумал. В конце концов, не все постоянно живут на Базе, чем мы хуже? И потом… я хочу, чтобы у тебя был дом. — Он неловко улыбнулся и хотел добавить что-то еще, но Баки прервал его, закрыв рот ладонью.

— У нас, Стив. Это будет наш с тобой дом. Почти как раньше.

— Лучше, чем раньше, — кивнул Стив и прижался к его губам. — Гораздо лучше…


End file.
